Canción de Amor
by Mely914
Summary: Ambos se preguntaban a quien salio tan tierna amorosa y tan pastel a la vez. Colección de Drabbles sobre la hija de Gaara y Matsuri. Mi primer fic de esta pareja
1. Aika

Era idéntica a el cabello rojizo, ojos color aguamarina y muy blanca a diferencia de que ella si tenia cejas y no tenia las ojeras por supuesto; pero había algo que la hacia totalmente distinta a el y es que su hija tenia la mirada mas dulce y tierna que jamás se halla visto.

Ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos sentía una felicidad inexplicable porque estaba seguro que ella jamás le tendría miedo y siempre lo amaría; tomo delicadamente una de sus manitos y la beso luego se acerco a su esposa Matsuri y se la mostró.

-es hermosa –dijo acariciando su carita –pero hay un problema

-¿Cuál? –dijo Gaara preguntándose cual podría ser

- es que esta niña es idéntica a ti

Gaara solo rió estaba inmensamente feliz con su hija la amaba mucho al igual que su esposa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No lo podía creer no solo tenia que tener un inmenso parecido a el sino que también tenia el mismo problema para quedarse dormido

-Aika mi amor por favor duérmete –dijo la castaña con un sueño tremendo

Pero ella rió con sus ya cinco meses y siguió aferrándose a las barras de la cuna y haciendo como que cantaba o conversaba tan fuerte haciendo imposible que sus padres pudieran dormir. Luego se sentó en la cuna y comenzó a aplaudir con sus manitos y a hablar haciendo como que cantaba siendo imposible entenderla.

Sus padres se preguntaban a quien había sacado ese carácter tan alegre y esa ternura al tratar con ellos, apenas teniendo cinco meses abrazaba a sus padres a sus tíos y a todos con los que vivía, era muy amorosa, también en algunas ocasiones abría su boquita e intentaba dar algo así como un beso sonando un _muac._

Gaara se levanto de su cama y se acerco a la cuna, tomo a Aika en sus brazos y le dijo –dame un beso –y repentinamente la niña se acerco al rostro de su padre sintiendo este como ella ponía sus labios en su mejilla y la dejaba llena de baba. Después la llevo a su cama y comenzó a jugar con ella mientras Matsuri se preguntaba cuando podría dormir.


	2. Tristeza

Tuvo que pasar tres semanas solo con su hija ya que había enviado a Matsuri a una misión, pero no pudo negar que sus dos hermanos estuvieron apoyándolo mucho sobre todo Temari que ponía a su hija Saki a jugar con Aika.

Siempre recuerda lo muy malcriada que es Saki por parte de su padre Shikamaru Nara, siempre que quiere algo el se lo da sin pensarlo. Pese a ser casi un año mayor que Aika se llevan muy bien y obviamente el pelirrojo la quiere mucho sobre todo cuando lo mira con sus ojitos color turquesa muy parecidos a los de su madre y su cabello negro decorado con unas trabitas de mariposa y pregunta ¿Aika? Queriendo preguntar donde esta su prima.

Pese a todo extrañaba mucho a su esposa y noto que su hija también ya que siempre que el la alzaba en brazos ella pregunta ¿mamá? El con mucha tristeza le decía que pronto llegaría

_Gaara estaba es su despacho revisando unos papeles__ tenia que llevarla con el a su despacho porque no tenia con quien dejarla además el era su padre tenia que hacerse cargo de ella._

_Miro a su hija y se dio cuenta que esta sostenía una cadena de su esposa que sin darse cuenta Aika tomo de su habitación sintió mucha tristeza por su hija solo tenia un año y nueve meses y tenia que estar sola con su padre se acerco a ella se arrodillo para quedar a su altura y vio en sus ojitos aguamarina un deje de tristeza suponiendo que extrañaba mucho a Matsuri; el no lo pensó dos veces y la tomo en brazos ella pregunto ¿mamá? El le decía con todo el cariño posible que en muy poco tiempo llegaría._

_Unos minutos después llego Baki diciéndole que el grupo que envió junto con Matsuri de misión se aproximaba a las puertas de Suna_

_-Hija tu mamá llego ¿vamos a recibirla? –ella solo asintió con su cabecita_

_Estaba en las puertas de la aldea cuando vio unas siluetas acercándose y allí vio a Matsuri muy cansada mientras Aika repetía "mamá" insistentemente y cuando por fin llego junto a ellos ella solo sonrió cargo miro a su hija y esta empezó a hacer pucheros la castaña la cargo y Aika comenzó a llorar _

_-tranquila amor ya estoy aquí –le dijo Matsuri con mucho cariño y ternura acariciando su cabecita y dándole pequeños besos _

Ahora su hija estaba muy emocionada mostrándole a su esposa sus zapatos nuevos que le había regalado su tío Kankuro, Matsuri se distrajo cuando Gaara la abrazo

-te extrañe mucho –le dijo mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios pero una vocecita le llamo la atención

-mamaaaaaa patoooo –le dijo, mejor dicho le grito su hija para que viero lo lindos que eran sus zapatos

Definitivamente Aika era muy alegre y amorosa algo de lo que sus padres estaban muy felices.


	3. Maldades

Era la tercera vez que la bañaba y la regañaba, pero no había caso insistía en hacer maldades y ensuciarse; la castaña no entendía porque le encantaba ir a la calle tirarse a la arena y hacer como ¨angelitos¨ en ella además le encanta echarse en el pelo y en la ropa.

-Aika por favor deja de ir a ensuciarte con arena –pero a pesar de todo le encantaba verla tan feliz jugando en la calle con sus amigos.

-MAMA! SAKI, SAKI! –se dio vuelta a ver a su hija y vio a Temari que venia llegando con Saki

-ves llego tu prima así que tendrás que entrar

-¿como se ah portado esta niña?

-em… últimamente le ah dado por ser muy desobediente y hacer maldades, aunque creo que eso ultimo lo heredo de su papa –ambas se echaron a reír imaginándose como se pondría Gaara si escuchara eso –entremos a cenar.

Llegaron a la sala y se sentaron a conversar un rato, cuando no se percataron de que Aika estaba jugando con un jarrón pero este se la cayó y fue el estruendoso sonido el que hizo que se dieran cuenta, Matsuri se acerco muy enojada a su hija

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –le dijo a lo que la pequeña pelirroja dijo – a yo no –y levanto sus manitos haciéndose la desentendida y saliendo corriendo a jugar con su prima.

- y bueno ¿como se a portado Saki?

- ya sabes su padre cada día la malcría mas junto con sus abuelos, lo mas gracioso es que sabe con cual de los dos la hace

- ¿y con cual es?

- con su abuelo, Yoshino-san se sabe sus tácticas

Sintieron que se abrió la puerta y entro Gaara muy cansado junto con Kankuro

-Temari, ¿Cuándo llegaste? –le pregunto su hermano menor.

-acabo de llegar

-¿y donde esta mi malcriada? –pregunto Kankuro muy entusiasmado

-esta jugando con Aika –de pronto vieron como dos pequeñas corrian una detrás de otra persiguiéndose.

-Aika no me has saludado! –le dijo Temari a su sobrina, ella se acerco le dio un beso y la abrazo, mientras que Kankuro tomaba en brazos a Saki.

- y ¿a mi no me vas a dar un beso? –le pregunto su padre ella respondió – NO –y se fue a los brazos de su madre, para luego ponerse a saltar en los sillones y tirar en el piso arena que había guardado en los bolsillos de su chaleco.

Gaara y Matsuri se miraron entre si su hija se estaba poniendo muy maldadosa.


	4. Recuerdos

**hola! hace mucho que no subia un capitulo aproveche un descanso que tuve y escribi este que se centra en Gaara y Matsuri y no en su hija, tambien les tenia que tocar xD, por cierto suelo ser muy suelta miel cuando me lo propongo ajaja bueno espero que les guste ^^ xauuu**

* * *

El pelirrojo se encontraba en su despacho revisando los informes de las últimas misiones, lo cual ya lo tenia agotado y para mas remate tenia consigo a su hija que mas que ayudar lo mantenía mas ocupado no la había podido dejar con Matsuri porque esta había ido de compras con Temari y lo había obligado a que cuidase a la niña.

De pronto sintió un ruido como que se hubieran caído muchas carpetas supuso de inmediato que eso había sido gracias a la "curiosa" de su hija y para cuando se fijo se dio cuenta que a Aika efectivamente se le habían caído unas carpetas intentando sacarlas de un estante relativamente alto.

-hija cuantas veces te he dicho que no me saques los papeles –esta solo soltó una carcajada traviesa.

Mientras recogía los papeles encontró un informe de una misión muy dolorosa, pues fue en esa misión cuando casi perdió a su amada Matsuri.

_Matsuri últimamente había estado esquiva con Gaara y este no sabia la razón, le dolía mucho pensaba que como todos ella también le temía creía que eso tarde o temprano iba a suceder ella era especial y eso no podía durar mucho, la había mandado a llamar junto con otros shinobis para asignarle una misión; sintió que golpeaban la puerta –adelante- dijo y la vio entrar junto con sus compañeros de misión._

_La castaña trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos y se mantenía distante por lo cual el Kage se sentía sumamente herido _

_-la razón porque los mande a llamar es porque necesito que encuentren a unos ninjas que han estado saqueando una aldea muy cercana a esta, pero no se confíen son muy poderosos; parten en 3 horas mas, ya pueden retirarse pero tu Matsuri necesito que te quedes un momento –la castaña lo miro muy extrañada_

_-¿que necesita Gaara-sama?_

_-¿Qué te sucede Matsuri? Te eh notado muy distante este ultimo tiempo y te he echado de menos –dijo acercándose a ella mientras esta se ponía totalmente roja, con mucho cuidado acerco su mano a la pálida mejilla del pelirrojo y la acaricio –es que ¿no se da cuenta?-dijo con mucha tristeza, poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros Gaara sentía algo extraño en su corazón algo nuevo pero muy hermoso con ella se sentia querido pues Matsuri nunca le tuvo miedo siempre estuvo con el tomo su rostro con mucha delicadeza y la beso, fue dulce y tierno jamás se había sentido tan bien sentía que era correspondido, pero el era un monstruo no podía estar con alguien tan buena y dulce como Matsuri lentamente se separo de ella._

_-esto no puede ser_

_-pero ¿porque no?_

_-todos en la aldea me temen soy un monstruo no puedo estar contigo_

_-yo jamás pensaría de esa forma de usted –dijo soltando algunas lagrimas le dolía mucho que el dijera eso –usted es una persona muy importante para mi, la persona que yo amo_

_-si alguna ves te hago daño jamás me lo perdonaría, no entiendo como puedes quererme cuando todos me tienen miedo, tienes que buscar a alguien que de verdad te merezca –el pelirrojo sentía mucha felicidad al ser correspondido nunca se imagino que su dulce alumna se enamoraría de el y sobre todo por su pasado y por eso mismo es que no podía estar con ella allí viéndola llorar desconsoladamente necesitaba estar solo no soportaba verla allí tan frágil sufriendo, sintió que ella lo abrazo el correspondió al abrazo y le dijo –déjame solo por favor_

_-pero ¿no me va a decir nada?_

_-ya te lo dije Matsuri no puedes amarme a mi –Matsuri sintió como si una espada de doble filo le atravesara el corazón el era quien mas se merecía su cariño era a el a quien amaba no podía ser otro –espero que lo piense bien y para que cuando se de cuenta ojala no sea demasiado tarde, con su permiso Kazekage-sama._

_Cuando la castaña salio de su despacho Gaara se sintió la peor persona del mundo era la única persona a quien amaba pero tenia miedo de estar con ella, miedo a herirla a hacerle daño porque no podían ser como otra pareja normal y estar juntos lleno de rabia y frustración tomo un florero que había en su escritorio y lo estrello contra la pared, sin darse cuenta unas lagrimas traicioneras surcaron su rostro estaba llorando algo que nunca hacia solo ella pudo lograrlo, el dolor que sentía era insoportable sintió que alguien entro a su despacho_

_-¿Qué te sucede Gaara? –Dijo Kankuro quien junto a Temari se acercaron a su hermano y pudieron apreciar que estaba llorando, entraron cuando vieron a la castaña salir muy mal de alli y luego escucharon que algo se estrello contra la pared y se dieron cuenta enseguida que era por Matsuri era obvio que ambos se querían_

_-¿Por qué? –Dijo lleno de frustración y tristeza –porque una persona tan buena como ella se tiene que enamorar de mi, porque no puedo ser una persona normal y estar con ella._

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedes estar con ella? –dijo su hermana con voz muy calmada_

_-yo soy un monstruo no puedo estar con ella_

_-si ella te ama es por algo no te trates así, ella quiere estar contigo_

_-espero que estos días que ella este de misión me sirvan para olvidarla_

_Pasaron rápidamente cuatro días desde que la chica había partido a su misión junto a su equipo Gaara reflexionado mucho sobre su amor hacia la kunoichi y había conversado mucho con sus hermanos sobre ello los cuales lo habían aconsejado y apoyado mucho_

_Tubo que ir al hospital de suna a resolver unos asuntos junto a sus hermanos sobre unos pergaminos que se encontraban allí y que tenían los ninja medico, de pronto vio el rostro de Temari y se dio cuenta que se encontraba pálida y alterada, comenzó a escuchar y ver mucho movimiento un ninja medico se acerco a el y le explico que el grupo que había mandado a una misión hace cuatro días le habían tendido una emboscada y todos salieron muy mal heridos y dos con riesgo vital enseguida pensó en Matsuri iba a preguntarle quienes eran los shinobis y vio horrorizado como en una camilla llevaban a Matsuri llena de cortes, moretones e inconciente se veía como si estuviera muerta_

_-MASTSURI, MATSURI! –Grito desesperado iba a entrar con ella pero los medicos no lo dejaban estaba descontrolado_

_-Gaara tranquilo ellos sabrán que hacer –dijo Kankuro afirmándolo junto a Temari quien también se veía muy afectada_

_Pasaron unas horas en la que el estaba en la sala de espera junto a sus hermanos que lo estaban apoyando_

_-quédate tranquilo si algo malo le hubiera pasado el doctor ya nos habria dicho –hablo Temari, luego de unos minutos salio del pabellón el doctor que la estaba atendiendo tenia una cara sumamente seria –doctor ¿Cómo esta Matsuri?_

_-el daño fue muy grave tiene cortes muy profundos y también hemorragias internas tratamos de estabilizarla pero callo en coma y las probabilidades de que viva no son muchas_

_Gaara sintió que el mundo se le venia encima sentía que se estaba desvaneciendo pero sus hermanos lo ayudaron y se sentaron, Temari se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no llorar para parecer fuerte para su hermano pero fue imposible un sollozo escapo de sus labios y abrazo a su hermano_

_-¿puedo verla? –pregunto el pelirrojo_

_-si pero con mucho cuidado y solo puede pasar usted Kazekage-sama esta en una situación sumamente delicada –lo siguió y entraron a una habitación allí estaba su pequeña ex alumna demacrada, llena de tubos, se veía tan frágil y delicada que el Kage sintió como si su corazón se hiciera añicos –al parecer ella no quiere despertar, es importante que le hable quizás ella pueda escuchar –y dicho esto el doctor se marcho dejándolos solos_

_Se acerco lentamente a ella y tomo su mano, acaricio su rostro y su cabello, ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de que la amaba co toda su alma y que jamás debió dejarla ir –Matsuri si despiertas te prometo que siempre te voy a amar y nunca te voy a dejar sola, pero por favor no me abandones –dijo y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos y callo en el rostro de la chica, como era posible que su amada castaña estuviera en esa situación porque ahora que el decidió estar con ella por que nunca podía ser feliz se preguntaba amargamente._

_Paso una semana en que la castaña estaba postrada en el hospital en coma, el pelirrojo todos los días la iba a ver _

_-despierta por favor –dijo ya casi sin fuerzas el pelirrojo_

_Matsuri abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que se encontraba acostada en una fuente con agua que estaba en una especie de bosque , iba a mover sus manos mas no pudo miro y vio que estaba encadenada en la fuente, tenia puesta una yukata blanca_

_-¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

_Matsuri por favor despierta te amo…_

_-ese es ¿Gaara-sensei? ¿Donde esta? –mas no podía correr a buscarlo porque tenia las manos encadenadas_

_Por favor no me abandones…_

_-Gaara-sensei…pero por que estoy aquí, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba hablando con el –entonces recordó lo sucedido y soltó algunas lagrimas –pero por que ahora dice que me ama si antes me rechazo, no quiero volver a un mundo donde no pueda ser feliz junto a el, pero si el me ama no el me dijo que no podíamos estar juntos –intento zafarse de las cadenas pero no pudo de pronto encontró una escritura en un árbol que estaba junto a la fuente que decía: __**la única forma de que esas cadenas se suelten es que confíes en el amor que sientes por el y el que el siente por ti**_

_-pero ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Yo amo a Gaara-sensei _

_Matsuri…_

_-¿Dónde esta? –grito y lo vio parado enfrente de la fuente sintió que las cadenas soltaron sus manos sintió una alegría muy grande y corrió a abrazarlo_

_Gaara sintió unos gemidos y murmullos y vio que la castaña estaba comenzando a despertar abrió sus ojos y vio a su amado pelirrojo, Gaara por su parte formo una enorme sonrisa y abrazo a la chica_

_-despertaste, pensé que me ibas a dejar solo –dijo besándola en los labios con mucho cuidado y sin darse cuenta unas lagrimas de felicidad salieron_

_-no podía hacer eso porque lo amo mucho –dijo la kunoichi -¿Por qué esta llorando?-pregunto angustiada_

_-estuviste una semana en coma los médicos dijeron que habían muy pocas posibilidades de que sobrevivieras, estaba muy preocupado –sintió una gran tranquilidad al verla bien y comenzó a sentir sueño y cansancio el estrés le estaba pasando la cuenta –incluso pensaron en desconectarte imaginate como me senti, la castaña rompio a llorar no podia creer todo el daño que habia hecho_

_-perdóneme yo jamás quise que esto pasara –dijo abrazándolo muy fuerte y llorando_

_-ya no importa, ahora estas bien y siempre estaremos juntos_

_Abrieron la puerta de la habitación estaba entrando Kankuro –Gaara como sigue Mat… Matsuri despertaste! –grito y corrió a abrazarla_

_-cuidado tonto todavía esta delicada –dijo la rubia y también la abrazo –que bueno que ya estas bien estábamos muy preocupados_

_Gaara sonreia y abrazaba a su pequeña Matsuri_

-Llegue ¿Cómo te portaste hija? –Gaara la vio y dejo los papeles en su escritorio y corrió a abrazarla muy fuertemente

-¿a que se debe este abrazo?

- solo recordaba lo afortunado que soy al tenerte –ambos se besaron muy dulcemente estaban muy concentrados cuando sintieron una enorme carcajada y se dieron cuenta que estaban en el despacho con su hija enfrente.


End file.
